


A time of year for revealing shameful secrets

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Robert decides to have some fun with Aaron revealing his most kept secret to the family surrounded by him in the back room.





	A time of year for revealing shameful secrets

“Last but not least, Aaron’s” Paddy says as he bends under the tree to pick up the large gold present under the tree lifting it up with a grunt “Bloody heck that weighs more that Mrs Garland’s pet Alaskan malamute” Paddy grunts waddling over to Aaron dropping it on his knee which makes him grunt in pain the thing was deceptively heavy.

“What the hell have you got him? It’s not gold bricks, is it?” Liv asks smirking because she knows what it is.

“I wouldn’t mind a gold brick” Gerry asks sipping on some hot cocoa, surprisingly Chas makes a nice hot cocoa which was a surprise to them all.

“Shhh let him open it, I wanna know what that is” Chas warns the newcomer in the corner, they had invited him over to the woolpack for Christmas dinner and the whole present thing he’s annoying but he’s become a staple in their lives now.

Aaron just rips the packaging open and glaring at Robert when he sees what’s underneath the packaging.

“It’s over” Aaron tells Robert, they’d only just got back together the sentence is said without venom and any other time those two words would have made his hear drop out of his chest but he can see mischief in his eyes.

“What is it?” Chas asks rushing forward moving the ripped wrapping paper out the way to see what Aaron had tried to cover up.

“Ger off” Aaron complains but eventually Chas bats his hands away pulling the package to the floor and tearing it open inside to see what’s inside.

“Keeping up with the Kardashian’s?” Paddy asks looking over his girlfriend’s shoulder to see the DVD boxsets Robert has bought him.

“That’s got to be a gag gift” Gerry laughs.

“Nope it’s something he’s wanted” Liv tells him.

“It would be a bit much for a gag gift, I saw those boxsets in Leeds the other day and they’re quite a bit just for one” Chas smirks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about who’d like that rubbish” Aaron tells them all.

“It’s not that bad I like Kim and Kourtney that blond one is the best though” Robert says and Aaron automatically answers with.

“Khloe” Robert smirks catching him out he knew Aaron would say that Khloe’s his favourite.

“I thought you hated reality shows” Paddy laughs.

“I do” Aaron protests again.

Robert just looks at him smirking.

“Fine I leave the channel on sometimes when I’m cooking and the Kardashian’s come on and I don’t turn it off” Aaron admits.

“I caught you watching it in your room and when I came in without knocking you closed the laptop lid like you were watching porn” Liv adds on.

“I was watching porn” Aaron lies for some reason choosing to say that for some reason instead of some other excuse.

“You had a onesie one and a pair of jogging bottoms because the heating was broke” She counters.

“Now that you mention it I used to catch you watching it in here all the time” Chas says like she’s just reached a eureka moment “You used to pretend to be asleep whenever I came in but you were watching it weren’t you?” She adds on smirking.

“Fine it’s not terrible” Aaron shrugs.

“No way” Gerry laughs “I can’t believe you like the Kardashians” 

“Shut it you, because you don’t clear your browsing history and I could say some things” Aaron warns making the lad gulp.

“The real present is outside” Robert smirks no way was he getting Aaron boxsets for Christmas it was funny him admitting he shamefully watches the Kardashian’s when he thinks nobody’s watching but they’ve just gotten together and he wants to make it right this time.

“Outside?” Aaron questions.

Robert just walks outside they’re followed out by everyone even Gerry.

Once everyone’s out the door Robert closes it behind them and turns to Aaron giving him a silver key.

“I’ve got a key to the pub thanks” Aaron frowns.

“Where’s the present” Liv asks.

Robert just waves his hand to the pub.

“The pub door?” Paddy pipes in and Aaron’s eyes widen.

“It’s a joint present it’s both of ours” Robert tells him.

“You sold him the pub?” Aaron asks turning to Chas.

“No Charity did” Chas smirks she’d been in on it for weeks agreeing with Robert instantly when he offered to buy her out and with the Drama going on with Debbie and that rich fella she wanted money fast.

“Free pints? Why aren’t you jumping” Gerry laughs.

“It’s amazing but you didn’t have to do that, you didn’t have to prove anything or go all out you know” Aaron tells him not caring who’s listening.

“I wanted to” Robert smirks.

“Besides just think all these businesses we’ve got the more we invest the more comfortable we’re going to be when it comes to retiring and we can live like kings without worrying leave a big wad of cash to our kids” Robert smirks.

“Kids?” Aaron asks confused.

“I know you want kids and I want kids with my husband so yeah kids if that’s okay with you?” Robert asks eyes cast downward.

“Maybe we should start investing in businesses then” Aaron smirks leaning in to kiss Robert.

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to be kicked out of my room does it to make way for a nursery?” Gerry pipes in ruining the moment.

“Shut up Gerry” Liv warns punctuating the sentence with a punch to the arm.


End file.
